rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SpiritedDreaming/RWBY: Attack on Kevin Tower Defense Game
Welcome to the first RWBY Tower Defense Game: RWBY: Attack on Kevin. We are the intrepid young Huntsmen and Huntresses looking to defend Beacon from Kevin the Dragon and the horde of Grimm he brings with him. Good luck be with us. First thing’s first; the rules. The same rules as the Hurt/Heal blog apply here; only two actions per day (a day being the time between either myself or Vedran posting a comment that says UPDATING). You can split the action into two, to either hurt two different things, heal two different things, or heal one thing and hurt another, or you can double hurt or double heal one thing. Each move you make counts for double damage/healing except any pictures that have been taken. Once per day, Glynda and Cinder can be activated by their respective teams. They each deal 20 damage, with Cinder hurting Beacon/Vale directly, and Glynda doing damage to one random enemy other than Kevin. Cinder is activated by two pictures being taken in a day; they don't have to be from the same user or taken in a row. Glynda is activated by two users in a row completing a quote from the show; one starts it and the next user finishes it. Please make sure to only put half the quote in your comment, as it gives it a bit of challenge to figure out which quote it is supposed to be. If the quote is broken, she is not activated. The Silver Eyes activate based on multiple hidden cues, which unlock a letter each time it is achieved. After unlocking 10 letters, the Silver Eyes activate and deal 100 damage to random Grimm enemies in lots of 10. Multiple letters can be unlocked in a day. For every Grimm still alive at the end of the day, Beacon takes 1 point of damage. Each day, Kevin deals 3 points of damage. Updates will happen at around 10pm AEST, which is 12:00 Wikia Time. On Mondays, 10 Beowolves, 10 Nevermore, 10 Boarbatusks, 15 Creeps, 5 Ursai, 5 Griffons, and 1 each of the Taijitu, Deathstalker, and Goliaths spawn. Once you eradicate all of a single type of Grimm, it will no longer respawn. As a special move, on the first day of each month a Beringel is spawned with 35hp. This is the only type of Grimm immune to the eradication method. For every Beringel alive at the end of the day, 2 points of damage are dealt to Beacon. Creeps have 5hp, Beowolves, Boarbatusks and Nevermore have 10hp, Ursai and Griffons have 15 hp, Taijitu and Deathstalkers have 20hp, and Goliaths have 30hp. Kevin the Dragon cannot be hurt until all other Grimm are eradicated. Atlas Knights-200 have 15HP, Atlas Paladins-290 have 30HP. Atlas Robot Forces do not count as shields for Kevin's health, but Silver Eyes do not damage the robot forces. When Kevin falls, all remaining Robot Forces deactivate and the game is won. Recommended Defence of Beacon Background Music Courtesy of Maki Kuronami. Recommended Defence of Vale Background Music Courtesy of Maki Kuronami. Recommended Desperation of Vale Background Music Courtesy of SomeoneYouUsedToKnow. Recommended Beringel Attack Music Courtesy of SomeoneYouUsedToKnow. And now for the nitty gritty: statistics. Week: 6 Day: 5 Beacon HP: 0 Fall of Beacon: 22/09/2016 Vale HP: 0 Fall of Vale: 14/10/16 Kevin HP: 255 Creeps Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Eradicated by: The Trumpet Player Of Beowolves Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Eradicated by: GreyStark Boarbatusks Remaining: 6 Damage to Eradication: 58 Nevermore Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Eradicated by: HazelQuill7445 Ursai Remaining: 30 Damage to Eradication: 449 Griffons Remaining: 30 Damage to Eradication: 450 Deathstalkers Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Eradicated by: TheGoldenGolem King Taijitu Remaining: 1 Damage to Eradication: 4 Goliaths Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Eradicated by: MiniDaggers Beringels Remaining: 0 Damage to Eradication: 0 Beringel Killers: Demonicsfire, TheGoldenGolem Atlesian Knight-200 Remaining: 98 Damage to Eradication: 1464 Atlesian Paladin-290 Remaining: 6 Damage to Eradication: 210 Pictures Taken: 32 RI Category:Blog posts